


26

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [27]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, bit of angst, bit of sibilingish fluff, i like softer Ankh, warning of bit of blood also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: It have  few drops of blood and some  death related angst so I'm putting warning here. nothing explicit tho





	26

**Author's Note:**

> It have few drops of blood and some death related angst so I'm putting warning here. nothing explicit tho

Walking quickly, Ankh was still considering possible courses of action. That woman wasn't kidding about releasing her raw Greeed into the wild. Undoubtfully it will be stronger than the Yummies it made. Moreover, despite it was half asleep all the time, they still had so much troubles to fight its spawns. And the worst part was, they’ll have to come up with most strategies on the go.

His concentration was broken by a message signal coming from his smartphone. He sighed and mumbled 'what now', looking at the screen. Lena send him an SMS .

“I saw your fight! Eiji looked awesome! I'm still jelly of Hina and her powers. If you have a free slot for fighters, count me in.” 

Bird Greeed smirked at this, but somehow, this simple childish approach made him feel better. And also gave him an idea.

He entered the Foundation’s building and walked straight to the president’s office.

\- Ankh! Welcome! What brings you here? - the older man was baking as always, in his apron and all.

\- I want it now. Give it to me – he said reaching the desk, with serious expression on his face.

\- And what might that be? - president stopped momentarily, and even Satonaka stopped eating and playing with her phone.

\- You know exactly what I mean. The 4th Clear Medal. Now. - Ankh said with his demanding tone.

\- Of course, what are you willing to pay for it?

\- Nothing– he didn't allow any more taunts, that the president used to use on him in the past – I'm cleaning up the mess you made. This is the price you must pay. And it isn't the end of it either.

\- And you think I'll accept this? - the president was amused.

\- I know you will. Because you don't have any other choice. I need that Medal to ensure our victory. And you know your Births can't do it. - he was speaking calmly, with his arms crossed on his chest, looking directly in the eyes of the older man.

\- Wonderful! You evolved so much Ankh! We have to celebrate it! Here you go! Have that Medal! - president grinned and threw it in Greeed’s direction.

Ankh caught it and examined it distrustfully, fortunately he could tell right away that it was a genuine article. 

\- You better pray, for it all to go smoothly. Because if something happens to... - he stopped, realizing what he was about to say. - ... to anything I desire or fancy, the price will be high.

\- Will you really accuse me of crimes of another person? - the president clearly mention Dr Saito.

\- You did it once with Maki and should have learned from that mistake. You didn't, therefore it’s your fault. - Ankh squeezed the Medal in his hand. - And I know for a fact you won’t stop with this error – the memories from the past with Poseidon were still fresh in his mind – So at least pay for it properly.

With that the Bird Greeed left the office as fast as he could. This man was the type of an idiot he hated the most: someone who knows what he’s doing but doesn’t care about the consequences at all.

He stopped abruptly. Since when does he care about anything? About others? But then again, why not? It may be annoying, troublesome and even painful, but why the hell not? He wanted it. To have those bonds. He is the only remaining original Greeed and he as well doesn't care about others opinion about it. 

In those few seconds Ankh asked himself the question: what does he want? What if there wouldn't be any negative consequences for him. What would he do? Answer was quite simple: he wanted to see the world, hear more of its music, smell the wind, taste more food touch... yes... that... do that while having them by his side. Especially the dumbass. 

He liked him... wanted to be around him, and there wasn't anything shameful about it. Why did he even try to restrict himself? Ankh wasn't sure, but now his motivation to finish this mess and follow his own desires was even stronger.

Now one of them was to make one kid really happy. He took his smartphone out and wrote:

”Where do you live? Give me your address” - and sent it to Lena.

15 seconds later he had his answer.

“Here it is” - it wasn’t that far away - “What? You want to visit? Shintaro wouldn't approve but he’s on a date or as he calls it 'training mission' with Akira”

That kid knew where to strike and how to articulate own opinions.

“You'll see. Is there a balcony there? If so open it up.”

The girl just sent 'ok' emoticon. Ankh started running and spread his wings. It was dark enough and now he more or less knew how to become less visible.. He circled the apartment building and found the only balcony opened wide with a grinning girl standing there.

\- Hi! - she said smiling wide – What brings you to my temporary lair?

Ankh looked at her bit worried.

\- You still think they’ll kick you out?

\- I'm pretty sure 'bout it. Akira is here and I saw them sitting in front of a ton of papers and whispering. Those weren't work related, also I saw some words in German on them, even my name was there. - she said seriously – that’s why I'm preparing. But I doubt they’ll make a move before the end of your epic war.

\- It's not a war. Just a battle. And I think they want to keep you, apparently that also needs a lot of documents – said Ankh neutrally entering the room and ignoring no shoes policy as always.

\- Pff are you mad? What would they need me for? I'm just a burden, I'm aware of that - she shrugged and at the same time looked sadder than a moment ago.

\- Anyway – Bird Greeed didn't feel like he could avoid a disaster, if he pressed this topic so he decided to change it instead. - You said you want to fight. I can provide the powers to do just that. Are you prepared for this?

That caught Lena off guard and for a moment she didn't know what to say, but then she just energetically nodded her head.

\- You bet! So what do I have to do? - she was brimming with excitement.

\- I need a few drops of your blood to put on this – without any more waiting he put a clear Medal on the table.

– By blood you mean actual blood? - she suddenly hesitated.

\- Of course. What did you think? - he caught her by the forearm and summoned his Greeed state hand.

\- Hey wait I didn't know about th... augh! - she squeaked when he punctured her skin and dragged her forearm over the Medal.

A few drops fell on its surface and started dancing on it. They didn't do much for now: human blood wasn't very reactive on its own.

After the initial shock the girl looked at what was happening while still pouting.

\- I hope this won’t get infected. I need to be in perfect health to survive the street life! – with that, she left the room and went to the bathroom, to actually clean her “wound”.

Ankh just smirked and immediately did same to his own left arm. Just like before, his metallic like blood streamed from his fingers onto the Medal. This time the merge looked different.

\- Hey, what’s happening? - Lena came back, with Hello Kitty band-aid on her forearm, looking curiously a the Medal.

Two fluids started to mix with each other, slowly making a dark image on now reddish surface. It was mostly black, but what’s surprising it also had a small dose of blue and yellow. After a moment everything became solid and Ankh took the upgraded item into his palm.

\- Interesting. I wonder what kind of bird this is? - with that he thought he really should learn more about modern bird species.

\- It's titmouse – Lena whispered. Her eyes went glassy all of the sudden. - My dad used to called me that, when I was little… he always shouted 'meine meise!', when he came back from work and saw me. It was because I was so lively, running everywhere and would talk back, when I didn't like something. - she was on the verge of crying and Bird Greeed wasn't sure what to do now, so he just stood there looking at her.

\- Hey Ankh why are people killed so easily?! - she couldn't take it anymore and hugged the man tightly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't make so much as a noise.

Ankh stood there perplexed at first. Past him would just push her away grimacing, but it was different now. He could understand it all better. He felt it differently. Sighing he didn't move at all and after a while he patted this poor child on the head. It was a new emotion: feeling pity for someone. It wasn’t very pleasurable, yet felt needed somehow.

Slowly Lena calmed down and broke up the hug. Taking a few deep breaths she appeared to have just now understand what happened and for a moment her face showed mix of fear and shame.

\- Do you want to try it now then? - Ankh asked stretching his arm out with the new Medal on his palm.

\- N-now? Here? - she wiped her tears with her sleeve. The proposition knocked her out of the sadness spiral effectively. 

\- Yes, why not? I doubt it will be that destructive. And Gotou would be annoying if I took you outside now. - even as he said that, he kept looking at the girl in a very bird of prey kind of way to be sure everything is all right.

This made her laugh out loudly for some reason, all the pressure was washed away with tears, and now refreshed she was ready to do something naughty.

\- Ok, then I want to try it! - she took the Medal from the Greeed and flipped it around between her fingers – Sooo... what I should do now?

-You just have to want it. My Medals are fed by desire. It's that easy – he shrugged.

\- Just to want it... - she repeated – to want the power of this Medal huh... - she curiously looked at the shiny surface with the bird silhouette. 

Yes. She wanted it. The power. To do something cool. To be able to fight, to be useful. To feel more powerful than ever in her life. To be with her new friends. 

Suddenly the Medal became warm and levitated above her hand. She just gone 'woah' and the medal went even higher, sinking into her body between her collarbones. She felt a sudden heat surge, as her whole body was covered by a thin layer of translucent red forcefield, similar to what Hina did with the other Medals. She made one step and felt being pulled in the direction where she wanted to go. It was quick, so much so that from Ankh’s perspective it was like teleportation.

Bird Greeed just smirked at that. So hers power is the speed. But what else? He observed the girl as she swung around the whole apartment giggling from time to time. After about a minute or so, she stopped and the Medal left her body.

\- Hah... that was... a cool experience! - she grinned panting a bit.

\- You have a great speed. I wonder if there is anything else to it – Ankh crossed his arms.

\- Well I saw stuff in a different way. Every object had a red dot on it. Like the tv had it in the middle, but the vase I once broke and glued together had it on glued parts. So what... weak points? - she asked.

\- Could be. Do you want to try it out?

\- No way! Shintaro would kill me on the spot! I won't have time to run away. Isn't there any other thing to try? - she looked at the man with hope.

He thought for a moment.  
\- Well, you have only one chance then. Only one object I mean – with that Greeed snapped his fingers and now he was holding one Cell Medal. - I'll throw it up in the air and you shatter it.

\- Umm, are you sure I should do this to one of your treasures?

\- I’ve got thousands of those, the confirmation of your powers is more important – saying that, Ankh realized he would never do that in the past. It was a weird feeling.

\- Ok then... - she took deep breath – I think I'm ready to try this 'speed state again'. But for a shorter duration maybe?

\- Just attack the target and revert afterwards. Ready? - Greeed put the Medal on his thumb to flick it in the air.

\- Yeah! - it was easier now, to call on the needed desire.

The moment she flashed with a red light, the Medal flew up. And then she saw it. The tiny red dot in the middle. She jumped up and touched that point with quite a pressure. It momentarily split in half.

\- Woow! It really worked! - the girl reverted excited.

Ankh was also pleased. The force wasn’t big but the precision and speed this girl possessed made here a good enough ally. After a few minutes, when she caught her breath they resumed this practice and after a while, Cell Medal was just a pile of shards.

Lena laid on the couch with her eyes closed and grinning from ear to ear.

\- Hey Ankh…? Thanks… that was a blast... - still holding the Medal in her hand she simply fell asleep from exhaustion. 

\- Heh… don't mention it – the Greeed whispered looking at her. 

After a moment he threw a blanket over her and approached the balcony to leave the place. Experiment was a success. 

Yet something was amiss. When he left the apartment (somehow managing to close the glass doors behind himself) he sat on the nearby roof, took his smartphone out and after a minute of pondering selected number named “G_Birth_Bastard”.


End file.
